Losing It
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto broke up and Naruto is spiraling down a dangerous path in order to get over Sasuke. Naruto is losing control quickly and Sasuke doesn't know how to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked around his locker to see if anyone was looking, then he stuck his head inside and snorted a line of white powder. He closed his eyes and let the euphoria engulf him. He punched Kiba on the shoulder. "Man, this shit is awesome!" Naruto said. "I told you!" Kiba said. Sasuke walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Sakura. Naruto looked away quickly. They hadn't been broken up but a week and Sasuke had already moved on. "Yo Naruto!" Gaara yelled. "What's up bro?" Naruto asked. "Wanna ditch and drink?" Gaara asked. Naruto glanced over and saw Sasuke kissing Sakura. "Hell yeah." He smiled. They got the guys together and walked down the hall.

Sasuke was watching Naruto from his locker. He knew that Naruto was going to extreme lengths to avoid him. And he didn't blame him at all. After all, Sasuke did shatter his heart after two and half years. Sasuke could still remember vividly the night he broke up with Naruto. The thought of it made a chill go down his spine.

_"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said. "You're leaving me aren't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stayed silent. "I knew this was fucking coming!" Naruto yelled, crying. "You've been acting different for the past two months!" Naruto cried. "Naruto…we are way too young to be this serious. You're suffocating me!" Sasuke said. "Just leave…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't move. "Get the fuck out!" Naruto screamed and threw his cup at Sasuke, it shattered against the wall behind him. Sasuke grabbed his jacket and left. He could still hear Naruto crying from the driveway._

Sasuke shut his locker and headed to math class. He went inside and sat at his desk, he looked over to Naruto's chair, it was empty, he skipped class again. This was the only class that they had together so he understood why Naruto avoided coming to it. Sasuke sighed and opened his notebook.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji all sat behind the bleachers in the football field, passing a bottle of vodka around to each other. "Naruto, save some for the rest of us, damn!" Kiba said, taking the bottle from Naruto. "That's the shittiest vodka I've ever tasted, but it's got me pretty fucked up!" Naruto laughed and so did the rest of them. "It's probably because you've been sober for past two and half fucking years." Shikamaru said. Naruto went silent. "Dude, they just broke up, don't bring that shit up." Gaara said, punching Shikamaru in the arm. "Nah man, it's all good. He's moved on already so now I have to do the same." Naruto said, gulping down the rest of the bottle. "Are we all going to go to fourth period today?" Chouji asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna go so they stop calling my fucking dad." Naruto said. They all stumbled their way back to the school, third period wasn't over yet so they went to the bathroom and passed around a joint. "How do we keep getting away with this?" Kiba asked. "School system doesn't give a fuck about us." Naruto laughed. The bell rang and they all went to their lockers.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered. "Give it here." Naruto said, dropping his hand down to his side. Shikamaru slipped him a small pill. Naruto quickly crushed it up and snorted it. He didn't start feeling the effects until he sat down in his chair in art class. The whole class was a blur to him, he didn't remember a single thing that was said. When the bell rang, Naruto tried his hardest not to stumble out of the classroom. He went to his locker, put his books away, and followed the guys out to the parking lot.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he walked through the parking lot. Naruto lit up a cigarette and took a big inhale. Sasuke frowned, Naruto hadn't smoked since they first met. He overheard their conversation. "So Naruto, you coming to the party tomorrow night?" Gaara asked. "Hell yeah man, you know I'll be there, free booze, it can't get better than that." Naruto laughed. Sasuke had heard enough, he got into his car and slammed the door. He turned up his stereo to him and Naruto's old song. Naruto looked back at him and they held a solid stare for about a minute before Sasuke pulled away. "You okay, man?" Chouji asked. "I'm fine." He said. It was all a lie.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. He turned up his stereo and let the lyrics fill his head. He punched the wall beside his bed. There was a hole for every day since Sasuke broke up with him, but this time, he just kept punching. He punched the wall until he saw blood. His knuckles were dripping with blood. He slid down his wall on to the floor and gripped his head between his hands. He remembered the bottle of vodka he had hidden under the bed and he brought it out. Sasuke knew that this was tearing Naruto apart and he played their song in the school parking lot, he took it too far. He gulped down half of the bottle and whispered "Deeper, I'm falling…"

Sasuke shut his bedroom door and went straight into his bathroom, he looked in the mirror and pulled out his anxiety medication and took a pill. He sat on his bed and waited for it to take effect. He opened to drawer to his bedside table and pulled out the picture of him and Naruto. It was from when they first met, the day Naruto promised to stop partying. Sasuke was angry. "Why do I care?! _I _broke up with _you_!" Sasuke yelled. His missed Naruto, but he would never admit it. Sasuke was going to go to that party tomorrow and he was going to bring Sakura with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the night of party and Sasuke had Sakura wrapped around his finger. Sasuke was wearing a black V-neck shirt and skinny jeans, Naruto's favorite outfit on him. Sasuke felt some guilt down inside of him for messing with Naruto, but he was just so pissed off. Sakura was in a pink tank top and shorts that were so short, Sasuke could see her ass cheeks. Sasuke smiled, a devious smile.

Naruto was already at Gaara's house with the other guys, getting everything ready for the party. "Are you sure there's enough liquor?" Naruto asked. "Of course you would ask that." Gaara laughed. "Dude, don't worry, we have plenty of everything!" Kiba laughed as he snorted a line of cocaine. Naruto's goal was to get so fucked up that he remember nothing. "People will be here shortly, let's make this night last forever!" Gaara yelled and everyone yelled in unison.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto sat on the couch between two guys that were in college and Naruto had to admit that they were pretty hot. They each did a line and took a shot. Naruto had been drinking since five hours before the party, he was pretty far gone. "Naruto, want some E?" Kiba asked. "When do I ever say no?" Naruto laughed and took the tablet from Kiba. He swallowed it with another shot. The two boys between were so drunk and high that Naruto just started laughing.

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the party. Sasuke found Naruto immediately, he was snorting a line off of the table in front of him. Sasuke was furious. Naruto was using again too and that infuriated him. Sasuke felt his heart break when Naruto kissed the guy next to him. Sasuke was shaking, he grabbed a drink off of the table and swallowed it down. Sakura came up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto whispered something in the guy's ear and they both stumbled out of their chairs and made their way up the stairs. Sasuke was shaking.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said to Sakura and followed them up the stairs. The bedroom door was already locked and behind it, he could hear Naruto moaning. Sasuke fought the tears. He went downstairs and asked Gaara for an anxiety pill and he took it graciously.

Sasuke sat on the couch and let Sakura be all over him, but he wasn't really paying attention. After an hour, Naruto came back down the stairs with the guy behind him. Naruto was laughing and smiling. At the bottom of the steps, that's when he noticed Sasuke with Sakura all over him. Naruto went up to the table in front of the couch and knelt down next to it. He took the razorblade and cut the cocaine into lines and snorted all of them. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, white powder still stuck to his nose. Naruto wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura was passed out drunk so Sasuke followed him. In the kitchen, Shikamaru was preparing spoons and syringes. And when Sasuke walked in, they were injecting Naruto with heroin. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes roll back into his head. Sasuke suddenly felt sick and left the room. He left the party, he walked home, leaving Sakura there. He couldn't handle what he just saw.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto woke up on the bathroom floor and yawned. It was three in the afternoon and most of the house had cleared out. Naruto's head thumped. "Fuck." He cursed and poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. The spoons and syringes were still sitting out and Naruto smiled. Gaara stumbled his way into the kitchen. "Last night was amazing dude." Gaara said. "That's an understatement." Naruto laughed. Naruto checked his phone and he had a missed call from his dad, so it was time to go. "Well my dad is pissed, I gotta head home, but I'll come by tomorrow." Naruto said, slipping his jacket on. "Alright dude, good luck." Gaara laughed. Naruto chuckled and walked out the door. Naruto opened his car door and Sasuke's car was there. Sasuke wasn't there when he left, he must have walked home. "Fuck it." Naruto whispered and started his car and drove away.

/~***~\\\\\

"Where the fuck were you last night?!" Minato yelled. "Out, it's the weekend." Naruto said. "You look terrible!" Minato yelled. "Dad seriously, I'm not a fucking kid anymore, let me do what I want!" Naruto screamed. "You're only seventeen, Naruto!" Minato yelled. "What the fuck ever." Naruto cursed. "Your mother would be so disappointed in you." Minato said. Naruto snapped. "Don't you dare bring her into it! Fuck you, you fucking bastard!" Naruto screamed and raised his fist. Minato grabbed his hand. "You better go calm yourself down." He said. Naruto stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He turned up his stereo and screamed along with the music. He tore his dresser drawer out and threw everything out on the ground until he found what he was looking for; his razorblade. "I've never felt so hopeless…" he sang. He rolled up his sleeve and cut down the center. He finally let his tears escape and that angered him even more. He found a half empty bottle of rum in his closet and started drinking it down. He blood ran faster, but he didn't care. He pulled out two small pills from his pocket, crushed them and snorted them. He sprawled out on his hardwood floor and let the drugs take him. A bottle of rum in one hand and blood running down the other. He closed his eyes. "Take me away…" he whispered.

/~***~\\\\\

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry, I just got pissed off. Please, come over." Sasuke said over the phone. "Fine! But I haven't forgive you yet." Sakura said and hung up. Sasuke waited for her. He didn't want to be with her, but he didn't want to be alone. He was up all last night upset about Naruto. He told Naruto that he was suffocating him, but now he couldn't get his mind off of him. He watched Sakura pull into his driveway and made his way down the stairs. He took Sakura's hand and led her up the stairs, he shut and locked the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba were in the bathroom at the school, snorting pills and sharing a small bottle of vodka. "My goal is to be fucked up every day for the rest of the year, graduation is right around the corner anyway." Naruto laughed. "Amen to that!" Kiba yelled. "Wanna smoke?" Gaara asked, bringing out a joint. "You read my mind bro." Naruto said, taking an inhale from the joint.

They all walked to their lockers and couldn't open them and they all started laughing hysterically. "I don't think I remember it…" Naruto giggled. Kiba just kept laughing and tried to focus on his locker. Sasuke was across the hall with Sakura attached to his hip. Sasuke started making out with her right in front of Naruto. Naruto went numb, he was breaking. He felt his back pocket. "Guys…I'll be to class in a minute." He said and walked back into the bathroom. Naruto latched the stall shut and got his razorblade from his back pocket. He rolled up his sleeve and made a cut in his arm. He grabbed some toilet paper and covered it up. He started breathing heavily.

Sasuke sat down and class and started taking notes. "Nice of you to join us after a few days , late as usual." The teacher said. Naruto just went to his seat. Sasuke looked at him, Naruto didn't look right. He knew he was high, but there was something else. Naruto put his head down and his hands were shaking. Sasuke forced himself to look away, but he couldn't help but sneak glances of him for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Naruto's head shot up and he gathered his books and left the room. Naruto went straight to the bathroom from class. This time, Sasuke followed him. Naruto went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Sasuke walked and looked at him. Naruto looked up at him and his hands began to shake, he put his hands on either side of the sink to keep them steady. Sasuke just turned around and walked out. Naruto stormed out after him and punc

hed him straight in the face. "Fuck!" Sasuke yelled, holding his face. Naruto went to throw another punch, but Gaara stopped him. "Dude, stop!" Gaara yelled. Naruto was breathing heavily. " , you are suspended!" a teacher yelled. Naruto didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked out of the school. Sasuke's nose was bleeding. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked, frantic. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said, feeling the blood trickle down his face, he just watched as Naruto walked away.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto slammed the door shut. "Suspended?!" Minato yelled. "Yupp, I punched someone in the fucking face, don't get on my fucking ass." Naruto yelled. "I don't what has gotten into you, but you need to get your shit straight!" Minato yelled and walked out the door. Naruto kicked the door behind him. He walked upstairs and locked himself in his room. He just started screaming and punching the wall. Naruto found every bottle of liquor he had stashed away and drank them all down. He screamed until his vocal chords were shot. He took out his razorblade and cut away at his arm until he got dizzy.

Naruto hated this feeling. He really felt nothing without Sasuke. Naruto didn't care if he lived or died anymore. He couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror. He was his own worst enemy, he knew he was destroying himself, but he didn't care. He hated to admit that Sasuke was the only thing that helped him get by on a day to day basis. "I love you Sasuke…fuck, I just want you back." Naruto cried.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto was suspended for a week and Sasuke was worried about him now more than ever. He couldn't watch over him. He couldn't make sure he was safe or alive. He had to keep restraining himself from asking one of Naruto's friends to tell him if he was alright. He couldn't let anyone know he cared, it wouldn't make any sense for him to. "Yo Uchiha." Kiba said. "Uh, yeah?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell did you do to provoke Naruto to punch you in the face?" Kiba asked. "I didn't do anything." Sasuke said. Kiba laughed, "I find that hard to believe." He said. "Look Uchiha, just leave him alone, you've done enough damage to him." Kiba said. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked immediately. "It's none of your business anymore." Kiba said and bumped his shoulder and walked away. Sasuke slammed his locker shut. He didn't know what the hell to do.

That night, Kiba went to Naruto's house. "How are you holding up?" Kiba asked. "I've just been drinking the time away. I'm grounded so I can't leave to get any good shit." Naruto laughed. "Well, I brought you a little something to help tie you over for the next few days." Kiba smiled and brought out some cocaine and a syringe. "You are way too great man." Naruto smiled. They cooked up the heroin on the stove and injected it into each other. Naruto was in a complete state of euphoria. Naruto spread out on his bed and let the drug take him away. Kiba was already passed out on the bedroom floor. Naruto started singing "Now my body's on the floor and I am calling, well I'm calling out to you...can you hear me now?" and he let a tear run down his face before he passed out.

/~***~\\\\\

Sasuke paced in his room, his anxiety pills couldn't calm him down. He suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom. He was worrying himself sick. He couldn't talk to Naruto, Naruto punched him just for being near him, and he didn't know what to do. He knew if he couldn't figure it out soon, something bad was going to happen. He hated to admit that he still cared, he cared too much for someone who was ready to drop someone he loved after two and half years.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto went back to school today. He was quiet for most of the day. He looked like he hadn't slept and he lost some weight. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He looked around to make sure that none of Naruto's friends were around. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Naruto…" Sasuke said. Naruto closed his eyes and gripped the sides of his locker to steady himself, this couldn't be happening. "I punched you in the face for looking at me last week and now you're talking to me." Naruto chuckled. "Can we talk?" Sasuke asked. "I don't think there's anything to talk about Sasuke." Naruto said, shutting his locker door. He turned to Sasuke, that's when Sasuke noticed how bad he looked, he was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. "Don't worry, I'm not going to punch you again." Naruto said, walking away. The halls were empty now and Sasuke took a deep breath and punched a locker.

Naruto went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself. He could tell the fight was fading from him. He felt comfortable inside his wounds, all the things that were destroying him were making him feel alive. Naruto's arms were sore, there wasn't any room to cut anymore. He moved on to his stomach and his legs. Naruto felt like he was in an illusion, his days all felt the same, they blurred by. He took a deep breath and walked to class.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto walked home with a cigarette lit and his hood up, trying to drown out his anger with music. He walked through his front door and sat in the kitchen. He looked over at the pictures on the wall. His mother was smiling and Naruto was hugging her. "Dad's right mom, you would be disappointed in me." Naruto whispered. Naruto's mother died four years ago in a car accident and that's when he started to party. His father and he had lost their relationship after she died and of course when Naruto started dating Sasuke, it got worse. Naruto stood up and ran out the door. He just kept running, it began to rain and he ran, so fast that it hurt. He stopped in front of the cemetery and walked in. He walked to his mother's grave. He sat down on the damp grass. "It's been a while mom…and I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. "I love you and I miss you so much…" Naruto cried. "But dad is right, you're probably so disappointed in me." He said. "I lost Sasuke…he didn't need me. No one needs me." Naruto sniffled. "Just remember mom, I love you, and I hope you forgive me." Naruto kissed her stone and stood up and started running.

Naruto walked in the front door and his dad was in the kitchen. "Where were you? You know you're grounded." Minato said. "I went to see mom." Naruto said. "Oh…" Minato said. "I told her I was sorry for being such a fuck up." Naruto said. "Naruto, stop." Minato said. "It's true and you know it." Naruto said and ran up to his room.

/~***~\\\\\

It was midnight and Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, watching the rain fall. His brother walked into the kitchen. "You're up late, you have school tomorrow." Itachi said. "I know, I just can't sleep." Sasuke said, staring out the window. "You're thinking about Naruto, aren't you?" Itachi asked. "Yeah…" Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke, you were together for two and half years, he loved you and you broke his heart, you need to understand why he's being so distant." Itachi said. "It's not only his distance that I'm worried about…" Sasuke sighed. "Is he using again?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, pretty bad." Sasuke's hands started to shake. "That's not good." Itachi said. Sasuke was silent. "You still love him Sasuke, you shouldn't have left him." Itachi said. "I know." Sasuke whispered. "But the choice is yours little brother, this is your life and you make your own decision, but try and get some sleep, okay?" Itachi smiled and walked down the hall.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't with Sasuke today. "Dude, didn't you hear?" Kiba asked. "No, what?" the blonde asked. "Sasuke broke up with her today before school started." Kiba smiled. "Oh...I wonder why." Naruto said. "I thought you'd be happy." Kiba said. "I don't care, he'll find someone else soon." Naruto shrugged. "Dude, you need a pick me up." Kiba laughed. Naruto followed him to the bathroom and they snorted lines of cocaine. "Feel better now?" Kiba asked. "Hell yeah!" Naruto laughed.

They walked out of the bathroom together and Kiba walked in the opposite direction for his class. The halls were empty, except for Sasuke who was leaning against Naruto's locker. Naruto couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. Avoiding Sasuke was becoming difficult. "Naruto…" Sasuke began. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto asked. "I'm worried about you." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "It's not funny Naruto." Sasuke frowned. "It actually is." Naruto said. "You're coked out of you mind, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. "It's none of your business what I do anymore." Naruto said. "You're so fucking stupid." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, you don't have to deal with it anymore." Naruto said. "What are you fucking talking about?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto just walked away. Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto winced and yanked it away. "Stay away from me." Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't go to class with all of this flooding his mind, Naruto was starting to scare him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto, you coming?" Kiba asked. "Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later, I gotta do some shit." Naruto said. "Alright man." Kiba said and walked out of the school with the guys. Naruto waited for the hallways to be empty and walked up to the roof of the school. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a full bottle of gin. He leaned against the wall and took a drink. All these thoughts were running through his head and he didn't know how to stop. The drugs and the drinking weren't taking away the pain anymore. He let himself cry, he was alone. He looked down at his knuckles and they were busted open.

Naruto stumbled over to the edge of the roof and dangled his leg off the edge. He looked down at the ground, asphalt never looked so soft to him. He had already drank most of the bottle of gin already and his hands shook so much that he dropped the bottle, he watched it shatter beneath him. He wanted to shatter like that, that fast, that quick, it would be easy. He stood up and looked over the edge. He knew the jump would kill him. And he wanted to die, he was done.

He felt a hard pull on his jacket and stumbled backwards. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled. "Did you follow me?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but that's beside the fucking point." Sasuke yelled. Naruto pushed Sasuke back. "I told you to leave me alone!" Naruto yelled. "Oh yeah, so you can fucking jump off the roof of the school?!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto tried to run past him towards the edge and Sasuke pushed him back against the wall with his wrists pinned to the walls. "Just let me die…" Naruto was crying, Sasuke just looked at him in shock. He let Naruto go and Naruto slid down the wall and began to cry. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, calmly. "You think those drugs and the drinking is just for fucking fun Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. "You think I really care if I live or die? Because I don't." Naruto cried. "My life lost purpose when you left me, I have no one, I have _nothing_!" Naruto screamed. Naruto put his hands to his head and his sleeve slid down to his elbows. Sasuke's eyes welled with tears, he looked at Naruto's marred arms. "What the fuck are those?" Sasuke choked on the words. Naruto ripped his jacket and shirt off to reveal his old and new scars. "You fucking worried about me? Huh?! This is what you've fucking done to me!" Naruto cried.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke out of the way and Sasuke grabbed him again. This time Naruto fought back, punching and kicking, but Sasuke wouldn't let go. Sasuke pinned him against the wall, tears running down his face. Naruto was breathing heavily. "Get off of me!" he kept hitting and kicking Sasuke. Sasuke pushed him harder against the wall and pressed his lips hard against Naruto's. Naruto tried to fight it, but he couldn't. Naruto broke down. Sasuke just held him tight. "Naruto…I made a mistake." Sasuke cried. "I couldn't lose you, I can't…" Naruto began, but Sasuke silenced him. "I'm here now…" Sasuke said. Naruto let all the tears flow out that he never allowed himself to. "You really thinking I have anything else to live for except for you?" Naruto asked. "I love you Naruto and your life is far more precious than you will ever know." Sasuke whispered. "Please…stop using…" Sasuke whispered. "Never leave me again." Naruto cried. "I won't, I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I love you too." Naruto cried. They sat there and held each other for what seemed like forever.

"Let's get off of the roof Naruto." Sasuke said, grabbing his hand. "Okay." Naruto whispered. "Never do this again…" Sasuke said, wiping a tear from his eye. Naruto stopped him and embraced him. Sasuke put Naruto's face in his hands and wiped his tears. "Let's go home." Sasuke smiled. "I can't be alone tonight…" Naruto said. "I didn't say I was leaving you alone, never again." Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

Sasuke drove Naruto home and walked in the house again. "Naruto…" Minato started. Naruto gave his father the finger. "Naruto, don't." Sasuke said. " , Naruto almost jumped off of the roof of the school, it would be in his best interest if he wasn't alone tonight, so I'm staying here." Sasuke said. Minato looked at Naruto with sad eyes. He ran up to his son and took him in his arms. Naruto didn't push him away. "I love son, I'm so, so sorry!" Minato cried. "I'm alright now dad. I love you." Naruto cried. "I love you too son, so much." Minato whispered. Sasuke smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into his room and Sasuke looked around. There were needles, empty alcohol bottles, blood in the bathroom sink and on the floor, and drugs still sitting on his dresser. Sasuke went downstairs and grabbed a trash bag. He handed it to Naruto. Naruto just looked at it. Sasuke handed him an empty bottle. Naruto grabbed it and threw it in the trash bag. Sasuke smiled. Then Naruto started to throw everything in the trash can. He dug through his closet and got out full and half full bottles and threw them in the bag. He got into his hiding spots and threw all of the drugs away and before they knew, his room was cleared out. Sasuke handed the bag to Minato and he drove it far away to the dump to dispose of it.

"I feel…better." Naruto said. "Good." Sasuke smiled. "Help me get better Sasuke." Naruto said. "I will be here through it all." The raven said and grabbed his hand. They lied down in bed and Sasuke smiled. 'This is finally over.' He thought. They fell asleep, soundly, for the first time in a while.


End file.
